


Murder

by AutisticWriter



Series: Banana Fish Drabbles [16]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Arguing, Blood and Injury, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fear, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Making Up, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Protectiveness, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Swearing, Triple Drabble, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: When Eiji comes home injured, Ash’s reflex to kill whoever hurt his boyfriend hits hard, and Eiji has to remind him that his life isn’t like that anymore.[Prompt 16: “I wish I may, I wish I might, get away with the murder I’m committing tonight.”]





	Murder

When Eiji stumbles into the apartment with congealed blood and bruises all over his face and arms, Ash wants to throw up. Instead, he darts across the room towards his boyfriend.

“Eiji?! What the fuck happened to you? Why are you hurt?” he babbles, well aware he’s freaking out but unable to calm down.

“It… it is okay, Ash,” Eiji mumbles, blood leaking from his mouth.

“No it’s not! Who hurt you?”

“No, I will not tell you.”

“Why not?”

Eiji wipes the blood from his chin, staring at Ash with watery eyes. “Because I do not want you to murder. I do not want you to be arrested or hurt for me.”

“I won’t murder them, Eiji,” Ash says, sighing.

“You will!” Eiji says.

“Well, then, what do you want me to say?” Ash puts on a sing-song voice, muttering, “I wish I may, I wish I might, get away with the murder I’m committing tonight.”

“Stop it! I know you always get away with it. You are skilled with a gun. But… I know you don’t like to kill.” Eiji sniffs. “You kill people who hurt you. Please, Ash.”

He wants to argue. But… but he knows Eiji is right. Ash’s childhood was horrific, and he killed someone for the first time (a rapist) when he was eight. Since then, he has coped with dangerous people by using his gun, knowing the police aren’t there for him, so all he can do is murder to stop them hurting him again.

Ash sighs slowly, and wraps his arms around Eiji. “I’m sorry, Eiji.”

“It is okay. I just do not care about him. Everyone gets mugged. I…”

“I get it,” Ash whispers. “I get it. I’m sorry. Just… let me patch you up, okay?”

Eiji smiles weakly. “Thank you.”


End file.
